<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Barriers by sketchedangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438608">Breaking Barriers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchedangel/pseuds/sketchedangel'>sketchedangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Vaginal Sex, this is the worst ive written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchedangel/pseuds/sketchedangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydoka and Fukitsu have some fun together. Please read the tags, there’s a lot of blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Barriers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hmu on discord! @lemmy#1251</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fukitsu was in absolute Heaven. Well, his own, sick, twisted version of Heaven anyways. </p>
<p>The way his own blood trickled down his cheek made his insides stir in ways he couldn’t describe. He could hardly twist his face in an attempt to lap it up. God, he felt disgusting. It was the best he’s felt in his entire life. </p>
<p>His ragged breathing became noticed by the figure leaning in front of him, his heart rate speeding up as they made eye contact. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, you’re filthy.” A sharp slap rang in his ears as he felt the stinging immediately. “Don’t ever look at me unless I say you can.”</p>
<p>“A-Aha.. Yes, Mistress.” He panted, the woman kneeling in front of him. She gently lifted his chin with the tip of the dagger she wielded, tutting softly as he looked down. </p>
<p>“So pretty..” She murmured, watching as he gulped and attempted to control his breathing. “Lay on your back.”</p>
<p>Fukitsu usually would disobey for the sole purpose of knowing that he pissed off his superior, but he was beginning to feel weak from the amount of blood he lost. Nodding, he slowly laid back and stared at the ceiling until the beekeeper’s breasts clouded his vision. She was taking her time, he noticed, and he felt like crying. </p>
<p>Rydoka placed the dagger next to him, rubbing his tied wrists slightly as she reached over to unscrew the lid of a jar. She scooped some of the oil out and brought it to her core, teasing herself before starting the preparations. He could only whimper and try to stay still until she was done. A small pool of crimson was forming around his head. She paid no mind to it, finally letting out a small sigh. </p>
<p>“You know what to do.” She said simply, placing her hands on his chest. </p>
<p>“R-Rydoka, please! Please touch me, c-come on, you’ve already teased me enough, you ca—” His begging bubbled into a scream as she silently made a slit under his ribs. “Needy”, she frowned and raised the dagger to his lips, her piercing gaze observing his tears fall while he stuck out his tongue to lick his blood. </p>
<p>His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she sank down suddenly, a moan gurgling in the back of his throat. “Ah. Shit..” She groaned quietly, finally situating herself on his lap fully. Rydoka rolled her hips and moaned freely, continuing to use him for her own pleasure. </p>
<p>Fukitsu dug his nails into his palms as he wept openly, unsure if he was feeling dizzy from the pleasure or his blood loss. </p>
<p>“Come on. Come inside me already!” She gasped, rubbing herself and speeding up her motions. “I know you wanna let go. C’mon, Azuma..!” </p>
<p>Fukitsu nearly passed out by the force of his orgasm, milky white strands leaking down Rydoka’s thighs and mixing with the red on the ground. She breathed slowly, lifting herself up and reaching over to grab some gauze and a towel she set out earlier. </p>
<p>“T.. That’s the best you got, huh, buzzkill?” Fukitsu panted, a lazy grin creeping onto his face despite the fact that he lacked the energy to sit up. </p>
<p>Rydoka shook her head as she sighed, patting herself down with the towel and beginning to dress the luck student’s wounds. Nobody questioned how he got hurt, anyway. “You love it.” She remarked, finally, and they both fell into silence after Fukitsu let out a wheezy laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>